Maggie
Biography Season 11 (11.2) * 21 years old from California. Cheered at University of Oregon for 4 years. It was terrifying at first, because she has psoriasis and you could see her skin. Has had it since childhood and it’s an insecurity, but dancing on the field made her stronger, and it’s how she’s meant to be. Want to be a DCC and will work hard. Confessionals Total: 15 Season 11: 14 (7th most) Season 12: 1 Season 11 (11.1) * About to start auditioning and nervous, but hearing Kelli talk made me a little more confident * My name was on the board and I was so excited * The stadium is impressive, I belong here * blanking on semis routine I was really nervous, which led me to have memory problems (11.2) * Biography * Kitty thought my outfit didn’t look put together, so will change it up for tomorrow * Big day, it’s Finals day and the veterans are also performing. It’s going to be intimidating, so I’m going to have to go in and rock it. * About to start second part of audition for Finals. Going to do the routine we learned and kick-line; a lot is at stake. * Can’t breathe right now. So excited my hard work paid off and I’m one step closer to my dream (11.3) * It’s crazy moving in with people you just met, but we have a great connection, lots of laughs and lots of fun moving in with [[Heather H.] and Heather O.] * Heather H. and Heather O. Think it was so inspiring to watch the vets (11.4) * We’re at Valley Ranch for Jay’s Power Squad workout. DCC requires lots of stamina for kick line and all the dances, excited and ready to go. * All of us are out here because we want to make the team, will do whatever it takes. If it’s one mile in 100-degree heat, bring it on. (11.8) * first game, final confessional of season (besides Kelli) It was so much fun, but I’m so sweaty. Season 12 (12.11) * of Fame Game We’re walking to the field right now and we’re so excited to get out there and dance. Commentary Season 11 (11.1) * “She’s one of my favorites. She’s long, she’s technically a nice dancer," "She was one of my favorites, too” judging (11.2) * You have a hot body but aren’t showing it off” … looks like you went to Target – Kitty Carter * “Oh, she’s fun. She’s got real sass.” – J * Thought she was really adorable/ Any no’s? and Jay raise hands/ What?!/ Her dance routine left me waiting for more – Jay * I thought her routine wasn’t the best choreography, but the on-field which is more like what we’ll be doing was better – J/Yes from me – C/Big yes – J (11.5) * show “I think she’s pretty.” – J, “I think she’s beautiful.” – K (11.6) * “Fun.” – K (11.8) * “Maggie’s clean.” – J, “Maggie’s really pretty.” – K Season 12 (12.2) * her performance last season Maggie was outstanding. She’s come in strong. Other Season 11 (11.1) * Shown dancing in prelims after Romo mentions wanting to see people who were born to be a dancer * Invite to finals shown (11.2) * Shown after Kelli mentions wanting to see dancers who make her want to put her pen down and just watch * Shown being invited to Training Camp (11.3) * Moves in with Heather H. and Heather O. * Tells Melissa Rycroft that she when she messes up, she shows it on her face (11.6) * Final cameo shot shown on screen (11.8) * Locker room photo briefly highlighted Season 12 (12.3) * Shown answering a panel interview question * Solo performance is shown (12.4) * Introduces herself at the first meeting: her great-great uncle invented the Oreo * [Pseudo-confessional: in the locker room] I’m going to make up my secret password. You can’t look. (12.5) * Molly mentions in her biography how she cheered together with Maggie at the University of Oregon (12.10) * Shown being placed in third row of the triangle for the Canton performance (12.13) * After team is announced, has shot hugging Molly, where Molly says ‘we’re back together!’ and Maggie says ‘yay!’ Category:DCC Category:2 years Category:S11 Rookie